


Arachnophobia

by Libros5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libros5/pseuds/Libros5
Summary: Cop! Cas is called to deal with a domestic violence complaint. Once there, he finds himself faced with an attractive man. Is this man hiding something? Is everything is as it seems?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Arachnophobia

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters   
Arachnophobia  
Cas was just putting on his trench coat when the sheriff, Jody Mills, stopped him. “Novak. We just received a call for domestic violence. Neighbors heard a man shouting he was going to kill someone and then a woman screaming. Can you please swing by on your way to lunch?”   
“Sure thing Sheriff. What’s the address?”   
“97512 Walker street, Sioux Falls.”   
“On my way.” Cas left the station and drove to the address. He hated domestic calls. They were dangerous. Someone always got hurt. He prayed that didn’t happen this time.   
As he arrived at the house, Cas can hear a man yelling, “NOW I’M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!” Placing a hand on his gun, Cas pounded on the door. “POLICE OPEN UP!” There was immediate silence at his words. Before Cas could step back and kick the door down, it opened. Cas was struck dumb at the sight that met him.   
The man was gorgeous. Bright green eyes met his blue ones. The man was a bit taller than Cas, nice muscles and light brown hair. “Uh. Hello?” The man asked. Cas shook his thoughts off the man’s attractiveness, “I’m officer Novak. We received a call for domestic violence.”   
“What?”   
“Sir where is the woman?”   
“What woman?”   
Cas was becoming annoyed. “There was a woman screaming earlier. Where is she?”   
The man blushed. “That was me.” Silence. Then, “What?” Cas wasn’t sure he heard the man right. The man rubbed the back of his neck. “I was the one screaming.” Seeing the disbelief on the officer’s face, the man continued. “There’s a spider in my living room. I’ve been trying to kill it but I’m scared of them and it keeps running away.”   
Cas blinked. “Alright Mr.-“   
“Winchester. Dean Winchester. Call me Dean though. Mr. Winchester is my father.”   
“Dean. Well, I can help you get the spider out. At least your neighbors won’t be hearing anymore screaming.” Cas wasn’t sure if he fully believed Dean Winchester, but he figured this was a way to get into the house. “Really? Thanks!” Dean moved out of the way to let Cas in. Cas followed Dean to the living room which was a mess. Actually, mess was being generous. The couch was on its back, the table flipped, the stand where the tv sat was pulled away from the wall, pillows and a blanket were also on the floor. There was no one else in the house.   
“There it is. The big evil monster,” Dean gestured towards the tv. Cas walked over looking at the ground. Sure enough, a small spider, barely the size of Cas’s hand was standing by the tv stand. “Right.” Cas pulled out his notebook and tore a page out. Crouching down, Cas nudged the spider onto the paper. “Let’s get him out of the house.” Cas walked briskly out of the house and tossed the spider away onto the yard. “Thank you, Officer Novak.” Cas turned back to Dean who was relieved. “No problem Mr.- Dean,” Cas corrected himself.   
“Well since you got rid of the spider and were called when it wasn’t a emergency. I would like to take you to get some coffee someday” Dean flirted. Damn officer Novak was hot with his blue eyes and bed hair. The officer blushed. “Are you asking me out?”   
“Yes. Is that a problem?”   
“No. I would like to get coffee with you. I’m on my way to lunch right now if you’d like to join me.” Cas couldn’t believe he said that. He never flirts or ever ask anyone out. But Dean was interested. “Sure. I know a good place to eat. I’ll lead you there.”   
“Certainly.” This was the beginning of something good.


End file.
